Dragon Ball: Daughter of Vegeta
Dragon Ball: Daughter of Vegeta is an alternate fanfiction following the journey of Bulla, the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma. The story is currently planned to be rewritten by the author. Differences *Bulla chooses the role of a fighter. *Goku's training with Uub occurs much later due to Pan's unexpected outburst. (Side-story) Prologue Bulla's discomfort was clearly painted on her face. Every single time, she was brought to World Tournaments to watch her father, the notable Super Saiyan, Vegeta, compete. It wasn't that the tournaments were boring. They were actually pretty exciting: from seeing newbie and veteran fighters to observing unique techniques. Especially the tournament from when she was four when her father's rival, Goku, took off in the middle of battle. The problem was her mother. Her mother, Bulma, expected a lot from her. She wore a dress to every occasion and Bulla felt discomfort every time. A fighting tournament was not meant to be formal. She'd rather be on the field, not sitting around looking like a pretty little pansy. Bulla poked at her mother's arm. "Mum?" "Yes, Bulla?" Bulma responded. "Do you think I can become a fighter one day?" "I'm not sure, honey. I don't think that's you're thing." Bulla burned red at this. Bulma always responded that way. She wouldn't never be a fighter like her dad at this rate. That was when a little idea popped into her head. Her eyebrows narrowed devilishly. Bulla crossed one leg over the other and her plan began. "Muuum!" She fake-whined "I need to use the bathroom..." "Go, Bulla." Step 1 complete. She rushed inside the stadium building. But, she wasn't heading towards the bathroom. She was heading towards the ring. Bulla entered the men's locker room. The downside to this step was surviving the musky odor of sweaty fighters. She slipped out of her dress and vest, revealing her white tank top and navy shorts underneath. Now prepared, she threw her dress in an unknown direction and dashed into the sideline. So many fighters, eagerly waiting their turns to compete, gathered here. They looked strong; they would make great opponents. "Next round!" An upbeat voice declared "Newcomer Argos vs. veteran fighter Vegeta Briefs!" Bulla sensed her father moving forward by his distinct odor. Excitement filled her. She would finally be able to fight! Plus, she could also tag team with her father, the mighty Vegeta. The young demi-Saiyan squeezed past burly fighters that were superior in height to her. After passing a muscular fighter with a goatee (who somewhat reminded her of her father's comrade Nappa she had heard about in stories), she approached the ring. Bulla saw her father in front of her, preparing to fight. She took a few steps forward until a frightened shriek was heard from the crowd. "Bulla?!" Bulla froze. Her mother had noticed her. Sweat flowed down her pores. She would soon feel Bulma's wrath. Just then, Vegeta swiftly turned his head back. He looked agitated. Bulma's anger would be like tickling feathers compared to what her father would bring upon her. She recalled a lesson she had learned a year ago: Never tick off a Saiyan. Vegeta turned around the whole way and squatted down to Bulla's level. He gripped her arms tighter than a blood pressure test, infuriated. "What the heck were you thinking, Bulla?!" He barked. Bulla had tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I just wanted to fight like you, dad." "Well this is dangerous work! Your mother and I might put you in the youth tournament soon, but not now!" "But- but Trunks can fight. Why can't I?" "Trunks was older when he started. Why can't you just be patient and sit with your mother in the stands?!" "Mom pushes me aside, now YOU, the fighting-oriented Vegeta push me aside from fighting?!" Bulla was now angered. "It's not like that-" "STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!!!!" She shrieked. Bulla thrust her arms outwards in an explosive wave. Vegeta was shoved back by the blast. Bulla's rugged hair was now a golden blonde. Her father looked shocked. "Bulla... Your anger... you unleashed it." Bulla was still consumed by anger. Vegeta then noticed the new color to Bulla's hair. "Bulla, you've become a Super Saiyan..." Kuriza Saga Chaos Saga Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate